Rebi
Rebi was a Wysanti and one of the four Borg children rescued by the in 2376. He and his twin brother, Azan, had been assimilated by the Borg several years previously. After the Borg cube he was on was disabled by a pathogen, he and the other children were taken on board Voyager. Initially, the crew of Voyager were trying to figure out what species the two were from, as they otherwise knew that Mezoti and Icheb were Norcadian and Brunali, respectively. Kathryn Janeway stated that it may take a while to determine their origin, allowing Seven of Nine, another former Borg drone, to suggest that "They could use the time. They have a great deal to learn." ( ) In developing her parenting technique, Seven of Nine established a structured schedule with the children: * 0700 hours: The children emerge from their alcoves. Nutrients are ingested in the mess hall prior to proceeding to the science lab to begin classes. * 1300 hours: Nutrients are consumed a second time, before reporting to the holodeck, where they're studying comparative alien physiology. * 1500-1600 hour: Fun. During their first scheduled period of recreational activities, Rebi assisted his brother in cheating during a his game of kadis-kot against Naomi Wildman. They were caught by Mezoti, who revealed that Azan was using his neural interface to share information with his brother. When Seven learned of this, she ordered them to exercise Punishment Protocol 9-Alpha. Icheb protested this course of action, demanding that "if they cannot participate, neither will I. ''" Unable to deal with the children's "rebellion", Seven requested to no longer serve as their guardian, due to their chaotic nature. During a later orchestrated period of recreation activities, the brothers sculpted cubes that were "''precisely 1:1000th the size of a Borg vessel." Seven congratulated them on a job well done. Seven further allowed them to go to the holodeck by themselves. Harry Kim was invited to join them, he offered for them to visit the Vulcan holoprogram called the "Temple of T'Panit," adding that would be able to make a few of their own tweaks to make it less boring. ( ) While on Voyager, Rebi and Azan worked together on a project for the first Annual Voyager Science Fair. Their original idea was to clone Naomi Wildman. However, on recommendation from Seven of Nine, they chose to clone a potato instead. Later, when they learned that Icheb had met his father, both Rebi and his brother stated that they couldn't remember their father. ( ) In an alternate 2371, created by Kes, Lieutenant Tuvok had what was described as a "premonition", after he followed Naomi Wildman (who was yet unborn in 2371), into Cargo Bay 2, where he saw "''a woman and two children, all with cybernetic implants," from five years into the future.'' ( ) Later in 2376, Rebi and the other former-Borg children were in Cargo Bay 2 regenerating when main power was shut down. Their regeneration alcoves were shut off, so Neelix entertained them for the duration of the by telling them a ghost story about an electromagnetic lifeform. ( ) Azan and Rebi left Voyager when the starship encountered their people, the Wysanti. Mezoti also left the ship, to live with the twins. Prior to their departure, Janeway expressed her gratitude to their new custodian that they were "glad that Rebi and Azan will have a chance to grow up with their own people." ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information Rebi was played by Cody Wetherill. In spite of appearing in six episodes, Rebi only spoke in three episodes: a single line each in "Ashes to Ashes" and "Child's Play"; followed by a total of eight lines in "The Haunting of Deck Twelve." Rebi could be identified as the child that usually wore a red shirt and blue overalls. That outfit, formerly worn by Jake Sisko in the DS9 pilot , was sold by It's A Wrap! sale and auction. de:Rebi fr:Rebi it:Rebi nl:Rebi Category:Wysanti Category:Former Borg drones Category:USS Voyager personnel